


Aching Passion

by ArtBoiTrash



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hopefully Slow Burn, I can't promise this will be any good, Kinks, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Photography, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, master kink, smut with plot, soft, the evil within - Freeform, the evil within 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtBoiTrash/pseuds/ArtBoiTrash
Summary: "I'm sorry... I feel... Too much...""And what does that matter?""We swore we wouldn't let feelings into this...""And?""I... I love you..."-This started as a late night imagine, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Please understand this is not meant to be seen as a commentary of those with sex addiction, or as a way to cope/handle it. It is meant as a plot point for the sake of the story. If you are suffering from an illness like this, called nymphomania, please seek help for yourself.(If this is damaging to those who experience this, or is seen as making light of a serious situation, I will not hesitate to remove it.)
Relationships: Stefano Valentini/Original Character(s), Stefano Valentini/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Waking again, feeling that burning inside of me. I swallowed. The feeling overtaking me, doing my best to push out the thoughts. To push out the temptations I so desperately desired.

I shivered, pulling the sheets close to me, trying to ignore it. Trying to ignore the feelings again.

_"You're making good progress, Eva..." my therapist said. "You're learning control."_

But I don't feel like I'm doing enough. It's so hard sometimes, it hurts in a way. I feel like I should know better, I feel like I should be stronger.

I don't feel like anyone understands. Even my therapist seems to be telling me textbook ideas to resist.

I turned over, looking to my nightstand. In the dark, I could make out the familiar shape of my phone. My hand twitched under the sheets. I almost reached forward, almost grabbed it.

 _I can do this..._ I thought. _I can get away from my wants..._

But can I?

Before I knew it, I had turned over and picked up my phone. The brightness blinded me, making me shy away from the pain in my retinas.

I swallowed, watching my hands unlock it and open my contacts once they had adjusted. My thumb hovered over the starred contact for my therapist. I hesitated, knowing what I should do. I should call them, get help to walk me through this.

I shivered, feeling myself burn inside. The heavy blankets felt cold, far too cold... And I didn't believe I could get through tonight alone...

As though my hand wasn't in my control, I was scrolling through my contacts. I found the one I wanted quickly. I shivered again, thinking about it. I hesitated, feeling that pause I always do. But I can't deny... He knows what it's like, at least, to be so different. To be scorned from society, in a way.

And he always makes me feel so safe.

The small tap of my finger sent the phone to a new screen. It shifted to a new color, and a clock began counting the seconds after I had clicked "call."

I slid the phone under my head, tucking myself in on my body. I tried my best to prepare myself for his voice, closing my eyes and trying to pretend I was ready.

A quiet click sounded on the other line, and I swallowed.

"Good evening, my darling friend." said the voice I was dreading.

I felt myself aching even more, desperate for relief. I kept my eyes closed, gripping my arm tightly, trying to keep myself from doing something I'd regret.

"Good evening, S-Stefano..." I murmured.

"Do I sense some discomfort in your voice?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to wake you, but I..."

"Don't apologize, I was up quite late working on my newest project."

"O-oh, I... I... Don't think I can make it through tonight alone..."

"Would you like to come over, my friend?"

"If... If you're not busy, yes please... Please don't let me pressure you, I jus--"

"You are not forcing me. I am always excited for your company." He paused for a moment. "I'll finish what I'm doing. Make your way over on your own time. Is there anything you are craving tonight?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe some red wine? I just want to spend some time with you..."

His heavenly chuckle sounded through the phone. I shuddered, trying not to lose my mind.

"I'll be waiting for you, then, my sweet." His tone slipped lower, and I could almost see his smile as he spoke.

The line clicked off, and I removed it from my ear. I curled my toes, trying to summon the strength to get up and get dressed. After a few minutes, I managed to sit up. I instantly felt cold, desperate. I shifted more, trying to push away the thoughts for long enough.

I slid off my regular pajamas, whimpering slightly as the fabric moved over my skin. I slipped my favorite lingerie on, shivering slightly from how much colder it was. I pulled on some regular clothes delicately, almost worried it might tear the delicate fabrics.

I walked out of my house, after grabbing my purse and phone. I walked out to my car, feeling a small smile cross my face.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open under my hand. I knew the motions, and did my best to sneak in quietly. I swallowed, as I usually did as I was nervous. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, and I knew I'll likely feel shame in the morning, or even just after...

I closed the front door behind me, locking it as quietly as possible. Stefano only leaves the door unlocked if he knows I'm coming. And I know he expects me to lock it when I'm here.

I swallowed, walking forward and setting my purse on the table next to the door. I undid my pants, slipping them off carefully, exposing my underwear. I slid off my shirt and shoes, leaving me in my more than skimpy ensemble. I left my discarded clothes by the door, feeling myself fall into my habits from when I am here. I felt content, though knowing I'll have problems later. I began to feel safe again, knowing I was going to be in the presence of someone who knew what I experience, knew what I craved.

I walked towards his bedroom. I could hear his favorite song playing softly, floating through the cracked open door. I shifted my legs, feeling heat rise in my face. The sensation I felt when I first woke up was still beating through me. Still raging its fire deep in my core. I pushed my hand against the door, opening it gently.

I walked in, feeling the carpet under my feet. There were rose petals scattered about, the scent filling the room. The lights were off, but I could see the room clearly from the tall candles burning on the nightstands.

And there he was. Pristine white shirt folded open, showing his chest, just barely covered in hair. Dress pants fitting his form, one leg slightly crossed over the other. He was lounging back on his bed, the sheets a dark red tone. I swallowed. God, of all people to understand me, he had to be so irresistible.

I was nearly certain he was the definition of seduction.

"I've been waiting for you, my lovely muse." He said lowly, his honey-toned voice hitting my ears. "You should know better than to keep me waiting..."

I smiled softly, standing and watching the candlelight dance across his body. The golden glow making him look ethereal. His cocky smile, clean-shaven face staring at me.

His hand raised up, crooking a finger to me. Like my limbs were attached to puppet strings, I walked forward. His invisible line pulled me to him, and he sat up to meet me. He pulled me to him gently, then grabbed me and pulled me on his lap. He greeted me with a kiss as he had me settle on his hips. Gentle, soft, kind lips met mine. He knew better than to devour me instantly.

"You sounded so... In distress when you called me..." He said quietly. His face dipped into my neck. "So, I believe we should slow it down for tonight..."

His tongue slipped against my neck. I yelped quietly, tucking my head into his hair. I hummed quietly. His teeth nipped my skin, making the fire inside of me burn heavy. I almost instantly began trembling as his hands slid against my hips.

He pulled away with a triumphant grin. "Your face... So lovely as it is flushed in red."

Stefano lay back slightly, holding me to him gently. His hand raised up as I continued my mute embarrassment, dragging his fingers gently down my face. He turned slightly, grabbing something that had been laying beside him. I had been too invested in him that I hadn't taken in enough of the environment. He lifted a large bottle of red wine, adorned with a rose design etched into the glass. His smirk caused flutters in my stomach and core.

His teasing was almost too much sometimes. He knew how to make me wait too long, making me too horny for my own good.

He uncorked the bottle carefully. "Did you have your dinner first?"

"I did, a few hours ago."

He hummed lowly, his smile still stretched to one side of his face. "If you're lucky, I'll make you breakfast." He grabbed something at his side, picking up a wineglass. A dark, gorgeous red liquid flowed into the glass as he gently tipped the bottle down. I watched it fill, and once it hit halfway, he stopped, and lifted it towards me.

"You want me to stay the night?" I mumbled, then I took a sip from my glass.

"I would not have you leaving so late. Even if you drove here, I still worry for your safety."

I giggled quietly, swallowing a good portion of the sweet and bitter wine. "You rushed me out the door so quickly last time, I thought I had done something wrong."

He hesitated, his glass almost filling too much. Then he shook his head, turning his torso and set the bottle to my left on the nightstand closest to him.

"I had some work soon after you had come over." He sighed, avoiding my gaze. "I have a hard time denying... You... And myself, when it comes to our 'meetings.'"

His right hand raised at the last word, making quotation marks. He paused, taking a sip from his wineglass. I took a large sip from mine. He laughed quietly as he watched me mirroring him.

"I hadn't meant to hurt you, my sweet. Genuinely. You turned up so suddenly..."

His brightly colored eyes lifted to my face. He reached for me and one of Stefano's fingers gently traced my cheek, softly making a line from my eye to my chin.

"Tearfully... Sobbing... How could I deny happiness to a tortured heart...?"

My eyes fluttered, feeling his hand slip behind my neck. He pulled my head to his, gently touching our lips together. The taste of his breath mixed with the wine felt heavenly.

He chuckled, looking more at ease as he lay back. His smirk was so prominent, knowing I was too attached to him. He tipped more of the wineglass into his mouth. He didn't chug it, but he certainly took a larger drink than usual.

"I still appreciated it." I mumbled.

"Did you want to talk about it sometime?"

"I'd... Had a bad day. Someone I used to be close to gave me a hard time..."

He laughed quietly. "I see. The surprise visit was certainly a welcome one, I must say..."

I sipped more wine, feeling warmth in my stomach now.

"You're too nice to me, Stefano."

"And I must say the same of you."

I felt my face heat as I looked to the side, drinking some more of my wine. I hoped the wine gave me the courage to make the first move tonight. I always felt intimidated when we have sex, but I wanted to find it in myself to make the first move.

"What did you get done today?"

"Hm." He lowered his glass, swallowing his drink. "I actually managed to get quite a bit done. I still need to develop the images I have created, but when I have, you will be the first to see them."

"Really?"

"If you stay with me until tomorrow, yes."

"You blackmailer."

He laughed, tipping some more wine down his throat. I mimicked him, drinking some more of mine. We sat and watched each other. I watched his visible eye moving across my body. Subtlety and dignity had gone out the window in our relationship. From the time we admitted our mutual physical attraction to each other, and when I admitted my problems to him, we found we couldn't stay away from each other. Each time I think I'm getting better, I go running to him, finding comfort in his arms.

And in his bed.

"How did your day go, anyway? Did you just create art, or did you do anything else?"

He set his glass down on the dresser, never keeping his eye off of me. Even as he settled down and lay back against his headboard, stillness encapsulating him, I could feel something shifting under me.

"Well, to be quite clear," he answered as I sipped from my glass, "I did have a meeting early in the morning. I've been seeing some interest in my work, but..."

I watched him glance away from me.

"They do not find interest in my genius for the right reasons."

I nodded as he continued watching me. I reveled in his gaze centered on me. I think out of all things I'm glad of in our relationship, whatever there is of it, is that he trusts me with some of his deepest feelings, and that he finds me desirable. I built my life refusing to cater to the gaze of a male...

But I can't resist how he makes me feel. When I look at Stefano, I see my most deep desires placed within a single person. He's... Almost too perfect from time to time. I appreciate it, but I have to admit it terrifies me.

"Would you mind if I touched you?" he murmured, voice sweet and low.

I hesitated, trying to think through, questioning if I should pass this line again. "I... Yes, I think... I would like it if you touched me."

He smiled softly, looking at me with a kind face. I had learned this was an act, the gentle kindness, the low voice, the embodiment of the kindest person in the world. He was an angry person once you stripped away all of the facades and masks, he could be cruel and demanding. He knew he didn't need to play with me, but he seemed to like manipulating my emotions. Pushing me to question how he feels about me, only to rip it away and satisfy the desperation inside both of us.

He reached for me. His movements were slow and elegant. He touched my stomach, sliding his hands to my hips and around my body. I began to feel tingly, not just from the wine. I tried to drink the rest quickly. I hated waiting, especially because he always tortured me through it.

When my wine was finished, the glass slipped away from my hand. I watched Stefano quickly turn away, placing the wineglass next to his. He turned to me, his eye lighting up as he took me in again. A slight smirk crossed his face. His dominant face as the situation played into his favor.

I shivered, feeling the sensation of his fingers touching me in more risque places. It fueled my desire for him to do things to me. To make me desperate and beg. To humiliate me.

Stefano knew it, too. He knew what I wanted. He knew how desperate I was for him and him alone. He wouldn't stop until I screamed for him. Angrily taking me, demanding I feel what he is doing to me as though it was my first time. An untouched lamb in the presence of a starving wolf. And when I gave him what he wanted, he could satisfy every passion and desperation my body needed most.

"I cannot resist it any longer." He growled.

His hands slid onto my shoulders, pushing me over slowly, letting me lay down on my back. He moved with me, his face even with mine. He looked as he often did when we met. He looked cross and angry, but trying to hide it in his stoic fashion.

He knew he didn't have to fight it, and he wouldn't for much longer. This had been what I wanted. Finding him on the nights when it was too much for him, when he was pushed to the brink of destruction. The days when the incessant criticism, the rude people, those that didn't understand him, finally boiled over. The days when he couldn't resist and needed something to push his frustrations on.

And when he got like this, he would always fuck me the best.

He didn't turn us over, he didn't move to put our heads by the pillows. He left our bodies pointed towards the foot of the bed, my head resting by the edge of it. I smiled sweetly at his anger, feeling his fingers desperately unlatching my lingerie.

"Forgive me, my sweet muse..." he mumbled lowly against my ear. "As I had planned a soft, gentle night... Something kind for the way I had treated you..."

His hands slid my underwear from my legs, then shamelessly spread them underneath him. Shameless because once he released his hands from my skin, I moved them open even more for his pleasure.

"I cannot keep myself from taking you as I am starved for your body."

He nearly tore my bra from my chest, making me bare. He bit his lip as he watched me. I breathed heavily, watching his eye flick over my body. I felt myself dripping, literally. He pinned my arms above my head, barely moving them as gently as he could manage. His pants clicked as he frantically tried to undress himself. He grunted quietly as they loosened and slid from his hips.

Soon, we were both bare to each other. His mask disappeared, and a pure, manic smile of need and cruelty crossed his face. The look I was familiar with was still terrifying, but now thrilling. Watching what everyone sees completely fall away into the real Stefano made me excited. Almost desperate. And I loved it.

I gasped quietly as his tip found my entrance. One hand held down my shoulders, his back arched so he could watch himself enter me. After a moment, he lay down on me slowly.

I shivered, excitement sliding up my spine, a trembling in my core and in my chest. He was still sliding into me. Slowly. Gently. His groan pushed me higher, mumbling something in my ear. He leaned against me, and I slid my hands over his shoulders. I dug my fingers into his back, feeling the familiar dip and rise of the scars that littered his back. I let out my own shuddering sigh as he moaned again. He held me tight to him, the silent language that he was in control, he was who owned me in these moments.

That first high, the first touch... It always drove me crazy. The sensation of his dick pushing into me. The pressure of him sliding inside, pushing against the wall of my uterus. It made me feel high, feel safe and calmed.

He understood my body. Understood my desires... I can't even look at him sometimes, he just makes the fire in me too raging hot. He mumbled again, sliding his hands onto my hips, lifting my body against his. The strength of him pulling me to him, the feeling of his chest crushing mine.

I felt myself throb just barely at his movement. And again at his voice.

"You're mine." he growled under his breath. "You're my art, my sweet muse."

"I'm... I'm yours, Stefano..." I whispered back.

"All mine."

He began working himself out of me, still slow. He would wait until I was begging, fully desperate for him to hurt me. After a moment, he jerked his hips into mine. He let me adjust to the sensation, eliciting another gasp and a groan from my own body this time.

"Ah, I have waited longer than usual, my sweet." His laughter rumbled through my body as he pulled me tighter to him. "I may need to tease you ever so desperately."

I giggled quietly, looking up into his eye. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as he continued moving in and out of me. He returned the gesture, then kissed down my neck to make me relax further. He didn't like kisses on the mouth during sex, he would recoil and sometimes become angered. He found it too intimate, too romantic. There was only ever sex in our relationship, or at least that's what we agreed. That's what we desired. No feelings, no qualms, no restraint.

I moaned loudly as he violently thrusted inside of me. He began fucking me, taking my nipples in his fingers and tweaking them. I sighed, gripping his hair tightly and slipping my fingers between our bodies. He grunted, leaning over me to gain leverage as I touched him just above his penis. I smiled, placing my lips against his neck. I sucked gently, eliciting another quiet groan, letting my mouth travel to his shoulders. My hand mimicked my mouth, lowering slowly. Stefano slowed his thrusts to let me continue. I slid a finger under his dick and gently pressed against a soft vein.

His breath was hot as his body stuttered. He bit down on my neck roughly, a low growl slipping from his throat. I whimpered slightly as I felt the skin break. He softly sucked where he had bitten me, softening the pain, licking the blood from my neck. His body began pushing even rougher again.

After a while, I whimpered as I realized I was stinging slightly between my legs. "O-oh, yes--!" I realized he had bitten me to cover that he had torn me inside. I hated how much I loved it, the ache as he kept hitting the spot he broke. It caused such intense pleasure to ripple through my body, the nerves confused and alight with a special sensation.

"I could smell it... Your blood... Oh, my muse, when you bleed it makes me so... Horny..."

My back arched. "Ah, I'm so close!"

"Good." His voice turned dark as he spoke with each thrust. "Come. Hard. Tighten around me, show me how much you want this. Show me. How good. I am. To you."

"Stefano!" I whimpered. "Oh, please! Stefano!"

"More! Louder!"

His demands made me ache. "Stefano!!" I shouted.

His finger roughly moved my clit, making me jump. "Scream. Scream your lovely little voice dry. Scream for your daddy. Scream for your master."

Oh, I wanted it. I needed the release, I needed him to fuck me until my body couldn't give anymore. I opened my eyes, watching him. The look in his eye was dark. If I had known better, I would say he was dangerous, even evil. My back stretched with the impending release, and my jaw tensed as I chased what he was gifting me. I couldn't look away, his face nearing mine, watching everything about it.

"M-Master! Oh, please, Master...! D-daddy...!"

My voice began to shake as I couldn't pay attention to him. I gasped and moved my hips with his. I shrieked as he thrust deeper inside of me.

"Louder!!" He shouted.

I let loose a loud scream. My throat quickly dried but I couldn't stop. My body was rocked with an orgasm I needed. I gasped quietly as I felt his body lay on me, continuing softer movements as our bodies collided.

"May I continue?" he muttered lowly in my ear.

I nodded silently. "G-go ahead..."

He lifted from me, letting himself out of me. His smirk was damning, almost making me want him to do worse to me. He grabbed my shoulders and moved me over, quickly grasping my waist and helping me move over onto my stomach. He held my hips as he lifted my torso. He held me backwards, and I felt him slip back inside. I sighed, feeling him begin to thrust inside of me again. His body leaned over mine, rocking into me, taking me even more. I felt softer inside, his powerful and rough movements enhanced and even more harsh.

"Oh, fu-uck..." he mumbled. "Oh, my sweet, you're going to make me come inside of you, aren't you...?"

I felt his hand grip my ass tightly. I trembled, feeling his actions become more rough. I yelped as I felt a smack and a stinging sensation across my ass cheek.

"Aren't you?!"

I nodded. I felt another stinging sensation on the other side after another smack, making me gasp again.

"Speak up!"

"Y-yes."

"Tell me. Clearly. What. You want."

I couldn't help but feel even more turned on. I whimpered quietly, moving my body backwards into him. I did. I wanted it. I wanted him to come so hard inside of me. I wanted to feel his warmth explode, to hear him as he held me as he emptied his seed inside of me. To feel it leak out of me. I wanted him to hold me and use me as I was my most sensitive and make me impossibly desperate.

"Yes!" I called out. "Oh, yes, please!"

Another stinging sensation across my ass. "Ooh, my dirty little lover... I can feel the way you tremble... Come again for me. Come as I do, at the same time."

He leaned over my body, reaching under my arms and lifting me up. He pulled my back against his chest, and I felt his teeth against my neck again. I whimpered and moaned. My body was shaking, his dick still moving relentlessly inside of me.

"A-ah, I need it. S... Stefano, oh, please..."

"Yes, my muse... Tell me... Tell me what your master does to you..."

I gasped and moaned. I couldn't control myself, yearning for another release. "Y-you're so good to me. You do everything I need, make me feel so good, s-so go-od..."

He laughed quietly, fingers slipping under my clitoral hood. I gasped, the sensation of my sensitive clit mixed with the post-orgasm thrusting he was giving me proving too much. My head leaned backwards, against his shoulder.

"Mmm, am I that good to you? I'll have to change my tactic."

I moaned again, feeling my body contract. I felt myself being rocked by another orgasm, clenching tightly against his penis. He chuckled, groaning quietly in my ear. I felt him inside of me, warmth branching through my core.

"O-oh, Stefano..." I moaned aloud.

Gentle fingers slid against where we joined, making me jump and shake. I whimpered and moaned as he traced the rim, softly humming quietly in my ear. Soon they were removed, and I felt his arm move up my chest.

"Open your mouth, my sweet. Taste what you have done."

I opened my mouth, taking his two fingers inside. I licked his fingers softly, taking in his come mixed with mine. His chest rumbled with laughter as I obeyed.

Slowly he let go of my body. He gently moved his dick out of me. I felt him disconnect, letting his seed move down my legs slowly. I moaned quietly. He made me lean back, helping me move my legs out from under me, then softly had me lay down on my back. I smiled at him as he got over me. His face was empty, emotions, and likely energy to emote, drained. He watched me, single eye flitting around my face.

After a moment, I felt his fingers thread into mine, grasping my right hand tightly. He leaned down slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips press into mine. I felt my heart flutter slightly. When he decided to be gentle and sweet after sex always made me feel so nice. I loved the idea of being able to strip away his darker needs to reveal the soft, loving person underneath.

He moved away from my mouth, kissing my neck gently. Pressing his lips softly to the rough bite mark on my neck, moving them across my skin ever so gently.

After a few moments, he leaned over me and blew out the candles that had lit the room. They had burned low during our tryst, and now were completely out, plunging the room into darkness. A soft sigh scattered across my head, weight shifting as Stefano lay down next to me. I turned over with some difficulty, laying on him partially. His hand slid over my shoulder, pulling me to his torso slightly.

"You're such a good person, Stefano..." I mumbled quietly.

He hummed inquisitively.

"You're so... Kind to me... And so gentle when you want to be... I'm so glad we met..."

He chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you admire me, my sweet."

I nodded, pressing my head into his chest. I slowly slipped into a deep, happy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming because of a busy life. Please let me know what you think so far! I have an idea for a full plot and/or a story line(s), not just sexual imagines. I'm kind of excited for this one, too.


End file.
